Portal
A portal is a magical gateway which allows travel across great distances, including to extra-dimensional magical constructs. Howeer, the lifespan of portals are not infinite; if they are in place too long, they can become unstable and fluctuate between appearing and disappearing at random. While decaying, a portal may leave behind magical residue, which can be detected by a magical being, who can use it to reenergize and open the portal. ("On the Beach") Edward Boynton, the elf Architect, established a portal in the backyard of his house, which he used to travel to his own magical construct, a beach containing a beach house studio where he worked on designing the Library of Magic. ("On the Beach", "The Eye of Horus") Years after Edward's disappearance, his house went up for sale by Peter's uncle Terry. When a family took a look, their son found the portal in the backyard and vanished. He returned after a couple hours saying that he had been teleported to a beach, which was suspicious as the nearest beach was a mile away and his shoes were full of sand. A week later, Peter, having got permission from his uncle to take a look, informed Kyra of this, and she proceeded to investigate the house with Darra. Searching through the backyard, Darra came across the portal which sent him to the beach, followed by Kyra. On the beach, Darra spotted the portal, which he intended to report to the DMI, noting that they could not permit an open portal for people to fall through. However, the portal soon disappeared, leaving Kyra and Darra stranded on the beach. Later that day, Ruksy bumped into Peter, who shown her the backyard as well. There, Ruksy, saw the portal, but distracted Peter before he could notice it. Returning to the Library of Magic, Ruksy informed Lily and Imogen of the portal. Within the library, Ladder began spontaneously piling up books, actually a message from Kyra, who used a new magical ability to contorl Ladder from the beach, informing the girls that she and Darra were at the Architect's house. Returning to the backyard with Lily and Imogen, Ruksy could not see the portal, and so led a search for magical residue. Soon enough, a trace amount of residue was detected by Lily, who noted that it was almost gone. Fortunately, the girls were able to use this to reenergize the portal, calling out to Kyra and Darra who returned through the portal. Back at the library, Professor Maxwell was made aware of the decaying portal and Kyra's new magic, ("On the Beach") which DMI director Sean Reegan suggested was a result of exposure to the Lemurian Orb, which Edward and Maxwell were tasked with retrieving. Maxwell and Sean then went to Edward's house where they found the decaying portal in his backyard, with Sean noting that it was careless of Edward to leave it there. Using his wand, Sean made the portal safe for him and Maxwell to travel through to the beach, which had not been registered by the DMI. Investigating the beach house, the pair found that the Orb was gone, only its container was left behind. ("Uncharted Waters") Appearances *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' **Season 1 ***"On the Beach" ***"Uncharted Waters" ***"The Eye of Horus" Category:Magic